Les rêves de douceur
by euphoria-pain
Summary: Sept années. C'est le temps qu'ils ont mis pour essayer de s'oublier. Le temps qu'ils ont mis pour se retrouver. Sept années auparavant, Harry Potter a disparu. Dans sa drôle de lâcheté, il a tout laissé derrière lui. Pour des fausses envies. Sept années après, Draco Malfoy est devant lui. Avec ses accusations, avec sa haine, avec son mépris. Cette fois-ci, il ne pourra pas fuir.


Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter et son monde m'appartenait, l'épilogue n'existerait pas. Tout appartient à la magnifique J.K Rowling, et cette fiction n'est en aucun cas à but lucratif.

Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. -Drarry.

Raiting: M. Il y aura des lemon, sans que ça brûle les yeux et qu'ils se sautent dessus tout les trois chapitres.

Warning: Cette fiction est à caractère homosexuelle, et elle comportera surement des scènes où ces deux personnes ne feront pas que jouer au Monopoly. Si vous êtes trop jeune, ou pire que tout, homophobe, je vous prie de quitter cette page.

Blabla: Je vais essayer d'éviter de nous faire un pavé. Je hais les pavés. Surtout les miens, pour tout dire. Ceci, est ma première fiction, et j'espère que vous serez indulgents. Elle sera plutôt joyeuse, bien qu'un peu de drame par-ci, par-là. Il y aura une bonne fin, même si le chemin sera looooooooooooooong. Je cherche aussi une bêta, et si vous voyez une faute, je m'en excuse et ne vous retenez pas de me le préciser. Aussi, la Playlist n'est pas vraiment obligatoire, mais conseillée. Dans chacune de ces trois chansons "no more" revient, par pure coïncidence. Et c'est là le titre de mon chapitre. Je pense aussi faire pareille pour les prochains. Mon rythme de parution sera le plus rapide possible. Le deuxième chapitre étant entamé. J'espère que celui-ci n'est pas trop court, et que les autres seront plus longs. June, et Elijah sont des prénoms qui ont des sens importants. Pour moi. Abbygaelle, est là par pur hasard. Aussi, certaine personne encore en vie dans les livres, sont mortes lors de la bataille finale, ou après. Aussi, Severus, Sirius et Albus sont pour moi, morts et le resteront. Bien sûr, ce sera Hogwart, Malfoy, Riddle, Snape, et non pas le massacre français. J'espère de tout cœur que cette fiction vous plaira. Ensuite, ce chapitre est le premier, donc la base de tout.

Aussi, je tiens à dire que je n'écris pas pour les autres ou pour recevoir une quelconque avalanche de compliments que je ne mérite pas. Mais un petit mot, une petite review serait juste adorable, et me donnerez un peu de confiance. J'accepte aussi les critiques, tant qu'elles soient fondées, et si elles peuvent m'aider à m'améliorer.

Je trouvais que ça claque, de la publier aujourd'hui. Surtout que la guerre sera beaucoup évoqués dans mon récit. Certains, n'oublieront pas leur sept minutes de silence (a). Merci :3.

•––•-•––•-•––•-•––•

**Playlist: No more - Saez. / Roads - Portishead. / Goodbye Kiss - Version de Lana Del Rey.**

_«Un pas de plus vers l'abîme. Le monde à la renverse. Voyez-vous ça : pile, c'est le diable qui ricane ; face, c'est Dieu qui grimace. Que du hideux. Entre les deux nos cœurs sont balancés. Entre les deux nos cœurs saignent, nos cœurs éclatent ou s'assèchent à petit feu, nos cœurs s'atrophient. Et la pièce continue de rouler. Sur la tranche.»_

_Extrait du bijou nommé «Les harmoniques.»_

•––•-•––•-•––•-•––•

**Chapitre 1 : No more.**

Il pleuvait. Douce mélodie d'automne. Rythmée, elle frappait le gravier. Elle était belle, inaccessible, humide. Elle frôlait les êtres, sans jamais s'arrêter. Intouchable, éphémère. Monde sans couleur, monde sans grandeur. C'était une journée d'automne presque habituelle. Ou les feuilles mordorés, entre vie et mort, étaient trempées jusqu'au pied . Le genre de journée maussade, ou même les mauvais n'osaient sortir. Le genre où les Rolling Stones chantaient. Le genre de journée où la mélancolie dansait. Le genre de journée où même les plus forts crevaient. Elle était là, la pluie. Dans les coeur aussi. Elle leur parlait. Leur chuchotait leurs passés. Pas plus, pas moins.

Et lui, il était là. Un peu idiot, à regarder les cieux pleuraient à travers sa vitrine dorée. A presque pleurer sur Angie** (1)**, douce mélodie. Il aurait bien crier, s'il l'avait pu. Si seulement. Mais il était fatigué, épuisé. Le passé pour présent. Il se sentait vide, vide de sens, presque laid. Peut-être même qu'il l'était. A trop chercher, la réponse nous échappait. Les visages oubliés, les peines périmées, les amitiés effacées, les fantômes arrachés. Une vie d'antan, une éternité avancée.

«- Y'a personne, patron. Il pleut trop. On ferait mieux de rentrer. »

Il se retourna lentement vers elle. Elle était belle, la jeune Ariel. Avec ses cheveux flamboyants, presque carminés retenues dans un chignon brouillon, ses grands yeux azuré, ses traits légers, sa peau crémée, ses paroles engagées et son caractère révolté. Elle lui faisait penser à une autre femme, tout aussi belle. Un de ses visages oubliés, de ses démons tagués. Il se trompait même parfois de prénom, et la jeune fille se contentait de lui sourire avec un air peiné, comme si elle comprenait. Dans une autre vie, dans un autre monde, il l'aurait aimé. Les deux, sûrement. Mais dans ce monde, il se contentait de les frôler sans jamais les aborder. D'un sourire calme, il lui autorisa à prendre sa journée.

Elle alla posé un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant de s'envoler par la porte abimée.

«-Fais attention à toi, patron, à demain. Et oublies pas que tu manges avec Abbygaëlle** (2)** et Elijah.»

Une fois la porte claqué, il se détourna rapidement du spectacle qu'offrait le temps, et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret derrière le comptoir. Les nom des ses meilleurs amis le ramena à la réalité. Il était bien, ici. Un peu plus lui. Au milieu de ces grands étalages, ces étagères sans fin. Colifichets à papiers mâchés ouvrages populaires à parchemins anciens. C'était son monde à lui, entre les lignes, entre les mots. C'était sa maison du jour. Poignée de main, client souriants. Sa vie pourrait se résumer à cet endroit un peu étrange, qu'on arrivait difficilement à nommer librairie par sa grandeur, ses prix, et le petit canapé à côté de la cheminée. Haute de prestige, presque populaire, importante aux habitués. C'était à lui, et rien qu'à lui. Entre de rue de Manhattan, caché au reste du monde. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la cloche usée teinter à l'ouverture de la porte marbrée.

«-Potter.»

Cœur qui rate. Mains qui tremblent. Corps qui frisonne. Yeux qui se ferment. Bouche qui se tort. Tête qui flambe. L'âme qui se tait . Respiration qui se bloque. Joues qui s'échauffent. Jambes qui lâchent. Esprit qui meurt.

C'était une voix qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Si particulière, si lointaine. Étrangement froide, étrangement arrogante, incroyablement traînante. C'était l'une des voix qu'il s'efforçait d'enterrer. Une voix, qui il y a une éternité, le faisait vibrer. Pris d'un courage qu'il avait raté, il ouvrit ses yeux absinthe.

La vérité le frappa. Il était là, devant lui. Tous ces détails inoubliables Ses cheveux, oscillant entre ors et ivoires , imbibés des pleurs des Dieux, collant à son visage. Sa peau pâle, sans imperfection, étrangement lisse, incroyablement douce, sans doute. Ses pommettes saillantes, presque hautes. Ses traits anguleux, tranchants, mais grotesquement fins. Sa bouche, trop large, ses lèvres trop fines, et pourtant étrangement attirantes. Et ses yeux. Qu'il avait cru bleus, il y avait bien longtemps. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus. Non, ils étaient électriques, tel deux mercures en fusion, un chaîne d'argent. Des yeux, vulgairement gris. D'un gris qui transcendante. D'un gris qui tue. Et sa grâce agaçante, son air aristocratique accablant, son arrogance difficilement supportable. Et sa froideur. La froideur de ses yeux, la froideur de son aura, la froideur de ses traits, la froideur de son corps. Cette froideur qu'il haïssait tant.

«-Il est beau, le sauveur du monde sorcier.»

Sa voix était tranchante, et elle brisa quelque chose au fond de lui. Mais les paroles étaient lointaines. Son esprit, déconnecté ne pouvait se détacher de son visage, essayant d'accrocher les yeux argentés qui le fuyaient. Face à son manque de réaction, il vit son corps fin se tendre, ses mains fines se crispaient. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il pleurait. Il pleurait la guerre, il pleurait les morts. Il pleurait comme la pluie tambourinait contre la vitre. Il se souvint de son visage tuméfié, de son corps abîmé. C'était il y a sept ans. Sept ans, aujourd'hui. La vérité le frappa brusquement. Cette année auparavant, jour pour jour, il s'était tué lui-même.

«-Où sont passés tes neurones Potter ? Tu les as perdu en route ? Tu sais, ils t'attendaient, aujourd'hui. La population entière. Ils se sont dits; "peut-être qu'il reviendra ! Peut être qu'il reviendra pour la fête de sa victoire,qu'il n'a pas célébré sept ans auparavant." Ils y croyaient. Mais tu n'es pas revenu, Potter. Car tu es lâche. Et cela, les gens ne le savent pas.»

Lache. Ce mot fit vibrer ses sens. Lâche. Lâche. Oh oui, il l'était. Il n'en doutait plus. Et il l'était encore plus à ce moment précis. Les yeux dans le vague, mais accroché au sien, enfin. La bouche ouverte, mais les mots silencieux. Le corps raide mais absent. S'il aurait pu, il se serait défendu. S'il aurait pu, il aurait crier. S'il aurait pu, il aurait pleurer. Mais les pleurs ne servait à rien. Le cris non plus. Et le jugement était passé depuis trop longtemps. Alors, plus lâche que jamais, Harry Potter resta face à son rival de toujours, silencieux et endormi.

«-J'ai jamais entendu parler de ça. De toute façon, jamais le monde ne connaîtra un connard tel que toi, je comprends même pas..» intervint une voix claire.

La cloche tintait encore dans sa tête, alors que sa meilleure amie s'étouffait avec ses paroles. Le son horrifié de son meilleur ami lui parvint sans difficulté, bien que son regard était toujours porté sur le profil altier du blond qui semblait juger du regard les nouveaux arrivants. Il sentit ses joues le brûler, en savant ce que pensait ses amis. Honteux. Et lâche. Il avait tout gagné. Jackpot.

«-C'est pour ça, que t'as laissé Granger et la belette ? Pour une pimbêche écervelée et un petit fils à papa qui se sent plus ? C'est pour ça qu'il a disparut, celui-qui-a-vaincu ? Si les gens savaient.»

Draco Malfoy avait pris un ton dramatique, mais lorsque son regard croisa le sien, il sembla un peu perdu. Dans ses yeux argents, un tas de questions défilaient. Toutes lui étant adressées. Parfois sans réponse, parfois avec une vérité trop blessante. Il vit les traits de son visage s'adoucir légèrement. Changement imperceptible. Mais Harry l'aurait remarqué même dans le noir. Il les connaissait, ses airs, ses mimiques, ses tons, ses pas, ses remarques blessantes. Il savait lire en chacune des expressions un tant soit peu ouverte qui le traversait, sans jamais savoir les interpréter.

«-Je propose qu'on rentre. J'ai faim. On peut repasser si tu..»

La voix perchée et tremblante de son amie le sortit de sa contemplation du visage trop parfait du blond. Il se tourna vers elle, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Il lui offrit un sourire un peu hésitant, en voyant son air perdu. Il sentit les yeux acérés de son ami sur sa nuque, sans pour autant lui accorder un regard. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer ses yeux noirs trop intelligent. Il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse voir à quelle point il était en train de sombrer, à quelle point son coeur battait trop vite, à quelle point il avait envie de pleurer.

Abbygaëlle était de ses filles sur lesquelles on se retournait dans la rue. Le genre de fille qu'on siffle, qu'on drague, qu'on baise. Par le genre de fille à qui on fait un enfant, ou qu'on demande en mariage. Elle était de ses filles, qu'il trouvait trop laide, trop fade, trop fausse. Pourtant, elle, il la trouvait magnifique. Sous son maquillage, sous ses cheveux d'une blondeur fausse, sous ses vêtements trop fin, il la trouvait belle. De cette beauté vulgaire qui dérange. De cette beauté vulgaire qui plait la nuit.

«-T'en fait pas, Abby. Je suis en retard. Malfoy, je..»

Sa démarche, qu'il espérait fière, alors qu'il se rendait vers la porte, ses affaires en mains, lui parut un peu tremblante alors que son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, passa devant lui sans un regard, Abbygaëlle à sa suite, un sourire forcé plaqué sur ses lèvres colorés. Une fois que ses deux amis l'attendaient dehors, il voulut lui dire qu'il était heureux de l'avoir vu. Que c'était aussi un sacrilège. Il voulut lui demander comment ses amis allaient. Comment lui, allait. Comment ça se passait là-bas, s'il était marié, si Hermione avait des enfants. Mais il ne dit rien. Car il avait tant de choses à dire. Des choses qu'il ne dirait jamais. Car sa vie, ce n'était plus ça. Il n'appartenait plus à ce monde. Et qu'il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler, pas maintenant.

«-Je viens, Potter. On a pas fini de parler.» le coupa froidement le blond.

Il sentit son regard perçant sur lui, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre en cherchant ses clés. Une fois la serrure fermée, il attrapa Elijah par la main et emprunta un chemin qu'il connaissait si bien, ne s'inquiétant pas des deux personnes derrière lui. Le silence était pesant, presque inquiétant, alors qu'ils déambulaient comme un groupe d'étranger à travers les rues crasseuse.

«-Harry, qui est ce mec ? Il me plait pas, avec ses grands airs. Puis il ressemble à...»

«- Ne dis rien, Eli'.»

Parfois, les mots ne convenaient pas. Parfois, ils étaient inutiles, trop avides. Et cette fois-ci aussi. Son ami avait ouvert la bouche. Il le savait, que ce n'était pas ces quelques mots qui allait l'empêcher de continuer. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il trouva son regard, ses lèvres se plissèrent. Parfois,les regards valaient mieux que les mots. Dans cette rue morbide, à la lumière blafarde des lampes à gazes, les talons laqués d'Aby' claquant sur les pavés, le regard du brun lui dit de se taire. Harry se demanda, à quoi il ressemblait, là, maintenant.

Les lèvres crispés, les yeux plissés, les traits inquiets, son meilleur ami s'éloigna de lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux châtain. Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui, Harry vit son reflet à travers la porte vitrée.

Ses yeux verts semblaient ternes, même à travers le reflet. Son visage reflétait une émotion qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire. Son corps tremblait, maintenant, il le voyait. Il se trouva pathétique, à observer son propre visage, surpris par son état.

«- Tu as oublié comment tourner une clé, le balafré ?»

Surnom venu d'un autre temps, moquerie sortie d'un autre monde, voix aux accents traînants venue d'une autre décennie.

Il aurait aimé mourir, là, maintenant. Mais il restait figé, brisé, dans une fausse fierté pleine de lâcheté. Et les cieux pleurait. Et la pluie tombait contre sur corps mutilé. Et son coeur tambourinait.

Elijah lui arracha la clé des mains, avant de le pousser sur le côté afin d'ouvrir la porte. Sans un mot, il s'engouffra, et fit un signe mauvais à la blonde qui rangeait son parapluie salis.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors, avec les yeux grisé de Malfoy lui brûlant la nuque, il prit conscience du froid, de la pluie, de sa vie.

«- Reviens, Potter.»

Sa voix était légère, d'une presque douceur qui fit battre son coeur un peu trop fort. Qui fit trembler ses mains, qui réveilla cette parcelle chez lui. Ces sensations, il les avait ressentis. Longtemps. Il les connaissait, il pouvait presque les nommer. Mais cela l'effrayait. Car c'était Malfoy. Car c'était avant. Car il aurait voulu que ce soit fini. Il poussa la porte de l'immeuble, le laissant passer. Il avait retrouvé sa superbe, lorsqu'il le frôla sans un regard. Pourtant, à ce contact presque infinie il l'avait vu ce tendre, sous son masque de froideur.

Il monta les étages, Malfoy derrière lui, leur pas s'accordant contre le carrelage. Il toqua à la porte en face de son propre appartement. Rapidement, sa voisine ouvrit la porte, lui offrant un sourire rayonnant du haut de sa petite taille.

«- Hey, Harry, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Ca c'est très bien passé . » Elle se tut, lançant un regard étrange à l'ombre derrière lui avant de crier de sa voix fluette « June, viens, ma chérie.»

Une tornade blonde déboula vers lui. Cela lui faisait toujours le même effet, de la voir débouler des escaliers. Son coeur gonflé, le sourire léger. Il en oublia sa journée, sa rencontre, la pluie, les problèmes, le monde, alors que la petite fille s'accrochait à ses jambes. Il la prit entre ses bras, posant ses lèvres contre son front, alors que la petite se nichait contre son torse, contre son coeur. Soudain, la petite fille releva sa bouille d'ange, dévoilant ses traits fins mais indéniablement acérés , ses longs cheveux d'une blondeur reconnaissable, et ses yeux, deux joyaux d'émeraude, écrasé sur sa peau satinée. La petite releva la tête, souriant à l'homme derrière lui.

«-Papa, est-ce que maman ressemblait au monsieur ?» demanda la petite fille de sa voix chanteuse et innocente.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de lancer un regard à l'homme derrière lui, pour voir ses yeux se durcir, son visage se crisper, la confusion se dessiner contre ses lèvres. Il n'eut pas besoin de le voir, pour savoir, que ses traits se creusaient, que ses sourcils se plissaient. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir ce qu'il connaissait.

«-Ahaha. Elle est drôle, la vie. Qui aurait cru que le sauver arriverait à sauter une femme, l'engrosser ? Une droguée, une pute, une erreur ? Dis-moi, tout, Potter. Eh non, gamine, je crois que c'est plutôt ta mère qui me ressemblait. »

La vérité crue, crachée sur un ton douloureux, faussement houleux. Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui gardait sa fille, cette dernière lui offrant un sourire un peu inquiet avant de refermer sa porte. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux sur le petit corps contre lui, il vit les yeux offusqués de son ange. Comme si les enfants comprenaient. Comme si les enfants devinaient. Que la vérité était là, presque hurlé, et non dans les belles paroles chuchotées.

«- Désolée, June, c'est ça ? Tu me montres ta maison, Princesse ? » reprit Malfoy après s'être calmé.

Son ton était incroyablement doux, soyeux. Un ton qui lui avait été rarement adressé, mais qui le fit frisonner malgré tout. Il laissa la petite fille rejoindre le sol pour se diriger vers la main tendue de sa Némésis qui avait un doux sourire incurvé sur ses lèvres rosées. Ce sourire, le ramena des années en arrière. Petit souvenir presque insignifiant, qui hantait chacune de ses pensées.

_Chaque coeur était lourd. Chaque coeur savourait. Chaque coeur se mourait._

_Ce soir, c'était la fin d'un monde. Pour un autre, dont on ne savait rien, dont on ne connaissait rien. Ce soir, certains seront chanceux. Mais personne ne gagnera. Ce soir, ils perdront tous à jouer, à vivre, à rêver. Pourtant, ils étaient prêts. Désertés mais satisfait. Ce soir, c'était leur avenir qui se dessinait entre les lignes, entre le sang, entre les morts. Ce soir, c'était le grand soir. Celui qui pouvait tout sauver, tout gâcher. Ce soir, ils joueront leurs vies. Ce soir, ils danseront sur une symphonie muette._

_Certains pleuraient, certains hurlaient, d'autres se résignaient en voyant les autres abandonner. Dans quelques minutes, ils ne seront plus qu'une arme. Dans quelques minutes, il seront tous similaire, à défendre des idéologies auxquelles ils ne croyaient plus._

_Et pourtant, deux adolescents, eux ne pleuraient pas, eux ne criaient pas, eux ne hurlaient pas. Ils l'avaient déjà trop fait. Ce soir-__là, ils seront côte à côte. Ils observaient les autres, du haut de leur sanctuaire de pierre. Le silence était calme, les berçant. Le silence était là, pour quelques instants encore._

_«-On va peut-être mourir, ce soir, Potter. J'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir. Demain, peut-être. Mais pas ce soir.»_

_Il ne répondit pas, son regard porté sur un ciel paisible, car rien n'était faux, rien n'était plus vrai. Il voudrait qu'il le reste, ce ciel paisible, repousser l'échéance encore un peu, le temps de profiter. Pourtant, ce soir, ils regarderont tous la mort dans les yeux. Ce soir, peu seront ceux qui survivront. Ils seront tous là, à se battre pour une idée oubliée. Pour un infini de rien._

_«-Ne te rate pas, Potter. Ne rate pas. Je ne veux pas que tout ça ne serve à rien. Je crois en toi, moi. Et je suis heureux, d'avoir fait ce choix. Tu sais, Potter, je ne l'ai jamais dit, à personne. Mais je l'aime, mon père, plus que tout au monde. Et lui aussi, m'aime, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais. Mais si ce soir, il faut le tuer pour te protéger, pour les protéger, pour que Lord Voldemort, oui, je le dis, pour que mes enfants puissent connaitre un monde sans haine, je le ferais. Et ce, même si je sais qu'il reviendra me hanter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.»_

_Il resta étrangement silencieux avant se retournait vers le blond. Pour observer son visage pâle, pour graver les lignes délicates de ses traits. Délicatement, à la lumière de la Lune, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était déplacé, c'était dérangeant. Pourtant, cela semblait beau, dans la nuit, dans le silence, dans la guerre. Ce fut un chaste baiser, un frôlement de deux bouches, un frottement de deux cœurs. Et pourtant, ce fut un moment qui changea un peu tout, qui les gonfla de conviction, qui leur donna envie de voir demain. Ce fut le blond, qui se retira soudainement, séparant leurs lèvres en apesanteur. Il lui sourit doucement. D'un sourire qu'il lui avait rarement vu. D'un sourire qui se peignait sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'il était enfant. D'un sourire qu'il avait haï avant la guerre, et qu'il regrettait à présent de ne plus voir, pendant cette guerre. Un sourire, qui mourut trop vite contre ses lèvres._

_Car oui, cela avait commencé._

_Sorts qui volent. Eclairs qui éclatent. Corps qui tombent. Cris qui déchirent. Larmes qui détruisent. Cœurs qui brisent. Oui, la guerre commença, et lorsqu'il eut le temps de tourner la tête, la salle d'astronomie était vide. Vide de sens, vide de vie. Il n'y avait plus de blond aux yeux gris, plus de sourire rayonnant. Juste son coeur battant un peu trop vite, juste un parfum de châtaignes grillées et le souvenir d'une caresse aérienne contre ses lèvres._

Comme s'il savait, il vit un éclair de mélancolie traverser les yeux argentés. Dans les deux prunelles face à lui, la même scène jouait, ce même souvenir, ce moment suspendue sur ce fil invisible. Ce fil, brisé.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(1) Angie : Il pleut, mon chapitre se nomme No more. Alors moi-même, je ne sais pas si je vais référence à Angie Stone avec "No More Rain." ou au Rolling Stones -mes amours- cités un peu plus haut. Un peu des deux, sûrement.**

**(2) Abbygaëlle : Bien que je sais, que l'orthographe n'est pas la plus courante, je trouve cela bien mieux visuellement avec de "b".****  
**


End file.
